Superpowered Witches
by jamc91
Summary: Ooh, PPG arrive at Hogwarts! Read this if you like to read about the mysterious, powerful, captivating powers of cheese!
1. I've Got a Letter, Professor!

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody you do not recognize, which in this chapter, is just about everybody.  
  
Chapter One: I've Got a Letter, Professor!  
  
The sun shone through the window of the Utonium home, waking the previously asleep Powerpuff Girls. But these are not the girls you know. The Powerpuff Girls are now eleven years old! Blossom got up immediately, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that she came back into the room to brush her hair. Suddenly, a handsome tawny owl carrying a letter hit her window and slid down slowly. Blossom gasped and quickly zoomed out the front door to catch it. Handling it as though it was made of glass, she carried it into the house. 'PROFESSOR!!!' she screamed, waking everybody up. Professor Utonium came dashing out of his bedroom, still in a bathrobe. 'Look! I found an owl! It was carrying a letter, and it hit the window, and then I went out to catch it, and I think it's still unconscious. Aren't owls supposed to be nocturnal?'  
She said this all very fast.  
'Hmm.' said the Professor, taking it and examining it. 'Well, I think it'll be fine if-Oh! It's awake!' The owl had suddenly opened its eyes. It flew up again, dropped a letter onto Blossom's head, and flew out the open front door.  
'WHERE? WHERE IS IT?' screeched Bubbles, coming down the stairs, Buttercup close behind her. 'I've never seen an owl before? Where is it, Professor?!'  
'It flew away, sweetheart,' said the Professor.  
Blossom took the letter off her head. It was addressed, Blossom Utonium, The Girls' Bedroom, 56 Townsville Way, Townsville, California. It was written on heavy parchment. Blossom turned it over. There was a wax seal bearing a coat of arms: A lion, snake, badger and eagle surrounding a large letter 'H'. Blossom broke the seal just as another owl, a snowy one, flew in and dropped a letter on Bubbles's head. Before Bubbles could even read the address, a barn owl flew in the still-open front door and dropped another letter on to Buttercup's head. Bubbles and Buttercup took their letters off their heads and broke the wax seals. Blossom was already reading her letter. When she finished, 'This has got to be a joke. There is no such THING as witchcraft!'  
'Well, Bubbles's and my letters say that we've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too,' said Buttercup, peering over at Bubbles's letter. 'What a coincidence, eh?' she said, smirking at Blossom.  
'Well, the chances of three owls delivering letters about us getting accepted into magic schools are. three million, sixty-five thousand to one,' said Blossom. 'What are the chances of that happening?'  
'Three million, sixty-five thousand.'  
'Oh, shut up.'  
'First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black).' read Bubbles. 'Yeah, whatever. Professor, do you think we should take this seriously?'  
'Well Blossom, if the chances are that remote, but it happened, I guess it must be true,' said the Professor. 'So, yes, Blossom, I suggest that you should take this seriously.'  
'So what should we do now?'  
'Well,' said the Professor, 'I suppose we should go and get your school stuff.'  
'YAY! We're going shopping!' cried Bubbles, jumping up and down.  
'Now?' said Blossom incredulously.  
'Well, when does term start?'  
'September the first.'  
'My goodness, that's two weeks from now! So we must leave in. say, half an hour,' said the Professor, checking his watch. 'Better go and get ready.'  
The girls trooped upstairs to change, and came down five minutes later, all ready, with backpacks slung over their shoulders to carry their stuff.  
'That was fast,' commented the Professor. 'Well, I'm ready, too. Let's go.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
They arrived in London an hour later, the girls having carried the Professor across the ocean, which terrified him out of his wits. They walked around, the Professor still weak at the knees, looking for a shop that sold all the stuff they required. Suddenly Bubbles said,' Hey! Look! The Leaky Cauldron! It says, 'Entrance to Diagon Alley for Hogwarts school things here!' Let's go inside!'  
They stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron and asked the innkeeper, Tom, where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. Tom took them out the back door and tapped a brick with what looked suspiciously like a wooden wand, which opened an archway to Diagon Alley. Tom told them to go to Gringotts first, to exchange their 'Muggle' money for wizard money. I wonder what a Muggle is? Thought Blossom, looking around and spotting a large white building, Gringotts. Blossom pulled her sisters, the Professor following, through the bronze and silver doors, and walking up to the EXCHANGE counter where they exchanged their money for Golden Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts. They went outside Gringotts and into Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions for their uniforms, then went to get their potion ingredients, telescopes, cauldrons, and books. Then they stepped into Ollivander's for their wands. Blossom got 'Maple and phoenix feather, nine and a half inches', Bubbles got 'Holly and unicorn hair, nine inches', and Buttercup got 'Ash and dragon heartstring, ten inches'. They left Ollivander's, went back inside the Leaky Cauldron, and onto the crowded London street outside the pub, and went back home, using the same method they used getting to London, which, again, terrified the Professor out of his wits. He was still shaking when he opened the front door. The girls zoomed up to their bedroom to examine their school things. Blossom read each of her school books thoroughly until she had them all learnt off by heart, Bubbles was enjoying waving her wand and watching red and gold sparks come out of it, and Buttercup was examining her potion ingredients. This continued until nighttime when they all fell asleep at ten, Blossom still holding The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One, and Bubbles still clutching her wand. The Professor tucked them all into bed.  
  
* * * * *  
Two weeks later, Blossom had gone through all her school things, tried on all her robes again to make sure they fit, tested her wand by waving it a little, and the like. Bubbles hadn't learnt all the set books off by heart, but she knew for a fact that her wand was definitely still working. Buttercup had made sure she had a full set of Potions ingredients and also tested her wand to make sure it was still working, and it was. They went through their letters again, and each of them found ticket in there they hadn't noticed before, which stated that the Hogwarts Express would be departing at eleven a.m. from platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross in London, which meant that they would be going by themselves, since the Professor refused to let himself be carried across the ocean to London, but made the girls promise to send letters regularly, having bought each of them an owl. Blossom a tawny one, Bubbles a snowy one, and Buttercup a barn owl. (The same kinds of owls who brought their letters..)  
Having gotten to King's Cross and dumped each of their bags on separate trolleys, they wondered how to get onto platform nine and three- quarters. Suddenly they heard someone saying, '-always the same, packed with Muggles-'  
Muggles? They looked over. The speaker was a plump, short, red-haired woman, with four boys with the same red hair following her. They were each pushing a trunk like theirs' in front of them- and they had an owl. The girls watched three of the boys vanish into thin air, saw another boy with jet-black hair going up to them, apparently asking how to get onto the platform. The girls watched the boy closely and saw him run straight into the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and vanish into the wall. The girls understood and waited for the last red-haired boy to get onto the platform, then followed him through. A train, the Hogwarts Express, was waiting for them. They dumped their trunks in an empty compartment and sat down. They heard footsteps, and the boy with the jet-black hair and the one with bright red hair came in. 'Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full.' Said the boy with the red hair. The girls shook their heads and they sat down. They boy with the dark hair introduced himself as Harry Potter and the boy with red hair was Ron Weasley. The girls told the boys that they were Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium, when a girl with bushy brown hair came in and asked if she could sit down. They nodded and she sat down beside the boys opposite the girls. 'I'm Hermione Granger,' she said. They introduced themselves again and Hermione said to Harry, 'Are you really Harry Potter? I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.' Harry nodded. When Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup introduced themselves Hermione gasped and said, 'You're the Powerpuff Girls, right? I've read all about you! You have sup--' she was cut off by Buttercup clapping a hand to her mouth and leading her outside, followed by Blossom and Bubbles. Once they were outside, Buttercup removed her hand. 'Why'd you do that?' asked Hermione.  
'We don't want the boys to know that yet. Let's surprise them!' said Bubbles.  
Hermione nodded and went back in the compartment, closely followed by the girls. Buttercup grinned at the boys in a way that said, 'Don't ask.'  
So they didn't. How obedient they are.  
The sky was getting darker. The train was slowing down. A voice said, 'We are approaching our destination. Please leave your baggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'  
They quickly pulled on their robes as the train came to a halt. They got off the train and heard, 'Firs'-years over 'ere.Firs'-years over 'ere.' They followed the sound of the voice and were greeted by a giant of a man with beetle-black eyes and wearing a moleskin overcoat. 'No more'n four to a boat!' he called. The girls, including Hermione, got into one boat and Harry and Ron got into another. 'Right,' said the giant, when everyone had a boat, 'FORWARD!' he yelled, and the boats, all following his, sped off towards the castle.  
Everyone got off the boats and followed the giant, who strode up to a set of double doors and knocked three times. A severe-looking woman with her hair tied up in a bun opened the doors. 'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said the giant.  
'Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me, first-years,' she said, and they followed her. She led them into an empty chamber off the hall. 'Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble founder. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be something like your family. You will spend free time in your house common room. Your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house is yours.'  
'Please wait here for a minute.'  
McGonagall left the chamber. Everyone immediately began whispering excitedly. 'How exactly do they sort us into houses?' Harry asked Ron.  
'Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.'  
A test? In front of the whole school? But none of them knew any magic yet.meanwhile, Hermione was whispering excitedly to Blossom about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need.  
Suddenly several people screamed. Everyone spun round to see what the fuss was all about and promptly gasped.  
Several pearly-white ghosts had drifted through the wall. One of them, a fat little monk, was saying, 'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-'  
'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, you know, and- I say, what are you all doing here?' A ghost with a ruff had just spotted them. No one replied.  
'First-years!' said the ghost, smiling at them. 'About to be sorted into houses, I suppose?'  
Several people nodded mutely.  
'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' said the Fat Friar. 'My old house, you know.'  
Professor McGonagall came into the room. 'Come along, now,' she said. 'Follow me.' The ghosts drifted away through the opposite wall. 'Form a line, and follow me.' Said McGonagall.  
She led them into the Great Hall where thousands of candles were floating in mid-air above five tables. There was a three-legged stool with a patched, frayed and very old hat perched on top of it. McGonagall led the first-years right up to it and sat down in her own seat at the top table. A rip near the brim of the hat opened wide and began to sing:  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart.  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil.  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind.  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
Everybody clapped. Ron whispered, 'So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.'  
Professor McGonagall stepped up to the first-years. 'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbott, Hannah!'  
A girl with curly hair nervously walked up to the stool and placed the Hat on her head. The hat shouted, 'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
The table in the left corner of the hall clapped as Hannah Abbott joined their table.  
'Brocklehurst, Mandy!'  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
Slowly, the line of first-years thinned. 'Granger, Hermione!' called McGonagall.  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat. The Gryffindor table clapped as Hermione joined them at their table.  
More first-years.  
'Potter, Harry!'  
As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the Great Hall.  
Harry sat down and placed the hat on his head.  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
Hermione looked very happy as she applauded Harry.  
Still more first-years.  
'Utonium, Blossom!'  
Blossom walked to the stool and put on the Hat.  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
'Utonium, Bubbles!'  
Bubbles almost flew to the stool, but Buttercup grabbed her hand and glared at her. Bubbles grinned sheepishly and walked to the stool, and put on the Sorting Hat.  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
'Utonium, Buttercup!'  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
Buttercup joined the Gryffindors and waited eagerly for Ron to be sorted.  
'Weasley, Ronald!'  
'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat.  
Ron joined the table and waited for the others to be sorted.  
Finally, with 'Whitby, Kevin!' ('HUFFLEPUFF!') the Sorting ended.  
McGonagall carried the stool and Hat away and sat back down in her seat at the teacher's table.  
The Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up and said, in a deep voice that carried around the Hall, 'I have a few words to say to you before we begin our excellent feast. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'  
'Thank you!'  
Blossom raised an eyebrow.  
Ron had already dug into his food, which had magically appeared on golden plates in front of them.  
They ate a scrumptious feast and followed a Prefect, Ron's brother Percy, to the Gryffindor common room.  
'Password?' asked the portrait of a fat lady.  
'Fortuna Major,' said Percy, and they climbed through the portrait hole.  
Everyone went up to their dormitories and fell asleep.  
  
Well, there it is! First chapter done! This is my first fanfic so don't criticize me too much, okay? REVIEW!!! I will not write the second chapter until I have at least 2 reviews from different people! (I don't expect much, do I?) 


	2. First Day of Classes

~*CHAPTER TWO*~  
  
Even though I have gotten exactly zero reviews, I decided to type up this chapter anyway. Although I think nobody reads my fic . . . * sniff *  
  
Will someone PLEASE tell me how to make bold/italics/underline/align center?!?!?!?!?! Thanks.  
  
I had a little problem deciding which category to put this fic into, PPG or Harry Potter? But then I decided Harry Potter because this is almost exactly like Harry's first year, only with the PPG in it. And cheese. Lots of cheese.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. PPG belongs to Cartoon Network, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Bubbles's Point of View  
  
I was so excited about being a witch that I actually got up early, like at five o' clock! I jumped around (quietly, knowing Blossom and Buttercup wouldn't want to be waken yet, and I do not desire being screamed at that early) for five whole minutes and took out One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi from my trunk, and sat down on my bed and began to read. I stopped at six-thirty, marked my page with my special bookmark, tiptoed over to Blossom's bed (Buttercup hates being woken before seven) and shook her awake, just to annoy her. Blossom's eyes flew open and I stepped away from the bed, knowing what was about to happen next. Blossom zoomed out of her four-poster bed. (See, if I hadn't stepped out of the way she'd have run straight into me) Then she ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a shower, and at promptly seven o'clock sharp, screamed at me for waking her by shaking her (she prefers being wakened by her alarm clock. She hates being shaken, I don't know why, so don't ask me), which woke Buttercup and Hermione up. Buttercup brushed her teeth while Blossom and I were packing our things for classes, and then I went in and brushed my teeth, and Hermione went in. Professor McGonagall had given us our schedules last night at dinner, and we had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first. We walked down the stairs and to the greenhouse, not wanting to disobey the Professor's instructions, which were to only use our powers in an emergency. And going to class wasn't really. An emergency, I mean. Unless, of course, according to Blossom, we were late. I mean for class.  
  
We arrived at the greenhouses five minutes early. We milled around for a while, talking about lessons, then the rest of the class arrived, minus Harry and Ron, who arrived late, apparently having had some sort of run-in with Filch, the caretaker. Professor Sprout took a point each from Gryffindor for being late, and Blossom and Hermione looked ready to kill. Presumably Harry and Ron had noticed this, because while we were listening to Professor Sprout lecture about how to take good care of Flitterblooms (they are so pretty! I want one in my room), they stood as far away from us as possible.  
  
End of Bubbles's POV  
  
Blossom's POV  
  
I could kill Harry and Ron.  
  
Imagine, being late for the very first class on the very first day of their very first year at Hogwarts, and getting points taken off too! Ooh, I could kill them, like I said before. But I won't, because violence is not the answer.  
  
After Herbology we had Transfiguration. Turns out I have a natural talent for Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall, according to Harry, Ron, and Buttercup, is really strict. Well, she may be a teensy little bit too caring about the rules, (then again, Hermione and I are, too --- at least that's what Ron, Harry, Bubbles and Buttercup say) but she's really very nice, providing you don't arrive late to class or whatever. She gave us all matchsticks and told us all to start trying to turn them into needles. By the end of class, only Hermione and I had made any difference to them. Ugh. I mean, it's not that hard, once you get the hang of it! It's so easy! Professor McGonagall gave us five points each, which at least somewhat makes up for the points Harry and Ron lost in Herbology.  
  
I like Hermione. She's smart, like me. She knows a lot, even more than I do, because Bubbles and Buttercup are always getting me to go down to the lake or whatever with them, leaving me with no time to go to the library, which Hermione does every break. Next time I'm going to the library too. I've heard from Hermione that it's HUGE! Oh, joy!  
  
End of Blossom's POV  
  
Buttercup's POV  
  
Ugh. Only the first day of classes and already we've got points taken off Gryffindor. Oh well, at least it's only two points. And anyway, Blossom and Hermione managed to earn those points back and get extra ones, too. Points, I mean. We have Potions next. It sounds easy enough.  
  
~*After Potions*~ (still Buttercup's POV)  
  
Well, now I have an extra job keeping Blossom and Hermione away from Harry and Ron. What is WRONG with those girls? I mean, it's only Two. Solitary. Points!  
  
Harry managed to get on the wrong side of Professor Snape, who is Head of Slytherin House. Ron commented that he wouldn't be in Slytherin even if somebody paid him. I agree with him. Harry says there wasn't a witch or wizard in Slytherin who hadn't gone bad. And I don't really want to go 'bad'. Snape is especially nice to the Slytherins and especially mean to the Gryffindors. And it just so happens, according to my schedule, that every single Potions class we have are with the Slytherins, which means we can watch Snape favor them to pieces, if that makes any sense. It makes me sick.  
  
Apparently Snape really hates Harry for no reason. Snape took two points off Gryffindor, because a) Harry didn't know the answer to three questions and suggested that Snape ask Hermione instead, and b) because Harry didn't tell Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor, not to add the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. It wasn't so bad for me, though. At least I managed to finish my potion without hurting anybody, even if it wasn't completely perfect. Of course, Hermione and Blossom, the know-it-alls, got their potions perfect. Snape didn't have any criticisms to make, but he didn't give any points to them either, on account of them both being Gryffindors. Darn.  
  
End of Buttercup's POV  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Four whole points taken off Gryffindor today! FOUR POINTS! And all because of Harry and Ron! Ugh! Blossom, like me, looked ready to kill. I like Blossom. She's so smart. And nice, and prompt, never late, unlike some people I could mention. Hmph.  
  
After Potions we had Charms. It was fun. Professor Flitwick taught us (well, SOME of us) to do a Levitating Charm. Actually, Blossom and I were the only ones who got it. It's really easy, so easy! I don't understand why no one else got it!  
  
Blossom came with me to the library today. She said she wanted some peace and quiet to read Hogwarts: A History, which I told her was very interesting. Well, we definitely got peace and quiet. Madam Pince's (the librarian) motto is 'Silence is Golden', which I agree. For the library, anyway. I don't mind a little noise outside of the library.  
  
Maybe that's the reason I hate rock concerts. I don't mind classical music, though.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
WHY does Snape hate me so much? I suppose I should have expected it, though, Ron did say he favors the Slytherins. But even though I'm not a Slytherin, why did he have to pick on me? Why me? I've never done anything to him, right? Well, there was that one time where Ron and I were setting up a prank on Malfoy . . . well, it's not my fault he stepped on the Dungbomb! He set it off, as well . . . At least he didn't get blamed for it! (The Great Hall had to be evacuated. Just as well, I suppose. . . Hermione Granger would have told McGonagall anyway. Stupid girl . . . can't even plan a prank in peace with her around.)  
  
I LOOK so weird as well. I mean, look at me! I'm skinny, with really pale skin that makes me look like I'm in urgent need of Madam Pomfrey (I did NOT mean that the way it sounded), really messy (I mean REALLY messy) black hair (yes, black -- not dark brown, not navy blue (ha!), black. You know, like the bird in To Kill a Mockingbird? See, I'm so much of a freak I even read that book and enjoyed it! I mean, practically NO ONE likes that 'long, boring book'. Okay, I'm babbling again.) that doesn't go with the rest of me at all (well, it goes, actually, quite well with my school robes). I practically look like that guy who didn't like his nose so much he cut if off and stuck a chicken on it.  
  
Oh well, I suppose it could be worse.  
  
For example, I could have a chicken where my nose used to be.  
  
End of Harry's POV  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I'm friends with Harry Potter! Cool.  
  
End of Ron's POV  
  
End of second chapter! It's only 4 pages long on Microsoft Word. . . : ( Heh. : p 


	3. The Locket

Yaaaayyy!!! I got two reviews!!! :D (You know, as a coincidence, I'm listening to 'On Top of Your World' by Sahara Hotnights. Perhaps that's true as of now. . .oh, song finished now. Now it's 'That's What Girls Do' by No Secrets. As a little suggestion thingy, you might want to buy the 'Power Pop' CD. But that's just a suggestion.)  
  
Merci beaucoup, LavenderBrown et toink-toink!  
  
I'm just learning beginner's French right now. . . (that reminds me, I need to do my homework. Eh, I'll save that for later.) Please correct me if I'm wrong. Though it's quite a simple sentence, so. . . I don't think I got anything wrong in that. Besides which, I got top marks in French last year. . . well, perhaps that was mainly due to the fact that I transferred schools and all I 'learned' last year, I already learned the year before at my previous school. Heh, maybe that was the reason my teacher (who has now resigned, I think --- although maybe he was fired. . .ooh dear, I'm being so mean) didn't really embarrass me or anything when I fell asleep in class. Don't throw anything, please.  
  
Random Joke: (Taken from Reader's Digest, issue November 2003)  
  
A linguistics professor was lecturing his class. 'In English,' he explained, 'A double negative forms a positive. However, in such languages as Russian, a double negative still remains a negative.' 'However,' he continued, 'there is no language in which a double positive can form a negative.' A student at the back of the class piped up, 'Yeah, right.'  
  
Just for fun, maybe I should include myself in this chapter.  
  
Oh, and I forgot to put Lavender and Parvati in. I'll make it so that they have different dorms.  
  
~*CHAPTER THREE*~  
  
Oh, the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: PPG belongs to Cartoon Network, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Okay, on with Chapter Three.  
  
~*C-CHAPT-TER T-THREE*~  
  
Get out of here, Quirrell! * tries to pull wand out * Ew, gum. What are my mom's Airwaves doing in my pocket? * begins pulling out all manner of things from pocket --- more gum, candy, wallet (hey, my favourite wallet is covered in gum! Better wash it later), cell phone, (oops) digital camera (my mom's going to kill me), alarm clock, Harry Potter trading cards, more gum, pencil, pen, eraser, ruler, pencil case (now my sister's going to kill me, that was hers --- it's filled with chewed Doublemints), more candy, my mathematics exam paper (now I'm not so sorry about that, though my math teacher is going to kill me), and the like. * Finally pulls wand out, but it is covered with gum * Excuse me, Quirrell. * Runs to bathroom to clean wand --- comes back with wand eerily clean. (Okay, that didn't make any sense, did it? Let's ignore that.) Points wand at Quirrell, who is still there.* Oh, wait. Aren't you supposed to be dead? Reducto! * Reductor curse shoots right through Quirrell, who is unharmed. * Oh, just some stupid hologram. . .  
  
Yes, Chapter Three. I KNOW you're still waiting here, but would you immediately attack Quirrell if he was just standing there? Would YOU clean your wand if it was covered in gum? Well?!  
  
~*CHAPTER THREE*~  
  
'I haven't seen the lake yet.'  
  
That was how Bubbles greeted her sisters good morning the Saturday after the first week of classes. In response, Buttercup simply groaned and rolled over, while Blossom repeated her morning routine from yesterday again, only this time she didn't scream at Bubbles. After all, it was already seven thirty.  
  
As Blossom brushed her teeth, Bubbles tried, in vain, to get Buttercup to awaken. She shook her, dumped a bucket of water over her head, screamed (which woke Hermione), and still Buttercup wouldn't get up. She now had her pillow over her head. Bubbles screamed in frustration again and yanked the pillow off Buttercup's head. She poked Buttercup with her wand. It didn't work.  
  
One hour later, Blossom, Hermione, and Bubbles had gathered around Buttercup's bed in a joint effort to wake her up. Blossom screamed in her ear, Bubbles continued poking Buttercup with her wand, and Hermione tried to shake her awake. Bubbles plopped onto the pillow (now on the floor), exhausted. She sat down on it just a little too hard.  
  
The pillow exploded, sending feathers flying everywhere.  
  
A single feather landed on Buttercup's forehead.  
  
Buttercup's eyes snapped open.  
  
'Hey, what happened here?' she asked, sitting up, with her sisters and Hermione staring at her in disbelief. The feather fell off her head and landed in front of her. She looked at it, then glanced at the place where her pillow used to be. 'Is that MY pillow?!' she cried, glaring at the others.  
  
Blossom saw red. And when Blossom sees red, you better run. Bubbles, recognizing the warning signs, grabbed Hermione's hand and tore out of the room, dragging Hermione with her. Just in time, too ---  
  
'AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Blossom exploded.  
  
Buttercup shrank back into a corner. Even she feared Blossom in this kind of mood.  
  
'Violence is not the answer. . .violence is not the answer. . .violence is not the answer. . .' Blossom was muttering as she took deep, calming breaths.  
  
Buttercup simply watched. In these circumstances, that was the second safest option.  
  
The safest option, of course, was to do what Bubbles did and flee.  
  
Bubbles opened the door a crack and peered inside.  
  
Blossom forced a smile at Buttercup and said, 'We haven't seen the lake yet.'  
  
Bubbles, deciding it was relatively safe enough to come in, took a cautious, quiet step into the dorms and crept to the bathrooms. Hermione looked in and stepped inside the dorms, behind Blossom.  
  
Bubbles closed the door quietly and locked it. She then proceeded to brush her teeth and ignore the others.  
  
At least until it was safe to come out, anyway.  
  
'Uh. . .I'll go get my swimsuit,' said Buttercup meekly.  
  
Blossom smiled a genuine smile and went to get her swimsuit.  
  
Buttercup and Hermione breathed sighs of relief and rummaged in their trunks.  
  
Bubbles finished brushing her teeth, listened closely at the door, and decided it was safe to come out. She unlocked the door, stepped out of the bathroom, and strode to her bed. Seeing that the others were looking for their swimsuits, she assumed they must be going to the lake. She grinned happily and grabbed her bag, which was already packed: wand, goggles, towel, and extra clothes. (She'd already changed into her own swimsuit at seven o' clock) Perhaps a beach ball, she thought, pulling a deflated, completely flat Mojo Jojo beach ball from her trunk. She grinned, sort of evilly. She'd definitely enjoy beating up Mojo Jojo, even when they were at Hogwarts. She just had to be careful not to pop it. She folded it up once more and placed it in her bag.  
  
While she had been checking her things over, the others had already changed into their swimsuits.  
  
It was a fine, sunny day at the lake. 'Watch out for the giant squid,' warned Hermione.  
  
Bubbles giggled. 'He isn't dangerous, Hermione! I met him before on the boat trip here. He's really nice. His name is Squid.'  
  
Buttercup rolled her eyes.  
  
There was nobody around the lake. (Who in their right minds would wake up at seven thirty on a Saturday?) They took off their clothes and dove into the water. Bubbles shivered. 'It's cold.'  
  
Buttercup, practicing the backstroke, replied, 'Tough.'  
  
Bubbles, getting excited again, suggested, 'Let's go down to the bottom!'  
  
Hermione hesitated, and shook her head. 'Um. . .I think I'll just stay up here.'  
  
Blossom shrugged and swam to the very bottom of the lake. Bubbles and Buttercup followed. Hermione, seeing her chance, got out of the water, dried off, and gazed at the surface of the lake.  
  
~*Down at the bottom*~  
  
Blossom and Bubbles were looking for treasure. Buttercup was having fun scaring the fish.  
  
Blossom noticed a glimmer of gold on her right. She pointed to it and motioned for Bubbles to follow her. She swam in the general direction of it and picked it up. She dusted it off. It was an emerald-colored locket with a gold chain. It had a picture of a block of Swiss cheese on the front. Blossom opened the locket. Inside was a picture of a woman with auburn hair and green eyes exactly the color of the locket, and a man who looked exactly like Harry, except that he didn't have the lightning bolt scar and his eyes were hazel.  
  
Buttercup, having noticed that Blossom and Bubbles had apparently found something, came over to have a look. Blossom closed the locket, looked up, and signaled that she needed air. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and followed Blossom to the surface of the lake.  
  
A/N: Four pages, again. I don't think I'm going to get past four pages. Don't complain. 


End file.
